


libidinous

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Innuendo, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: A regular morning in their marriage.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	libidinous

**Author's Note:**

> breaking down an old collection into separate fics. 
> 
> ladiescapulet asked for this in 2014.

"What?" Ron repeated.

Hermione placed the tip of her quill to her lips, thinking. “A word that means showing excessive sexual drive.” Her eyes flickered up and she saw the smile growing on Ron’s face. Their honeymoon had only ended recently, and they were back in the rhythm of work and their newly married life. “No, your name is more than ten letters, and my name is also too long.”

He husband counted them off with his fingers. “Not if you don’t use ‘Ronald’.”

As a joke, Hermione tried ‘Honeymoon’ but cursed as she came up a letter short. She heard Ron’s snickering. “The ‘O’ would be in the wrong spot.”

"I thought I always hit the right spot?" Hermione snorted and nudged his foot that was creeping closer. Ron was leaning forward, his forearms crossed in front of him on the kitchen table. His blue eyes had a sparkle and the satisfied smile was just turning more and more impish.

She crossed her ankle over his. “Don’t you have to leave for work soon?”

"It can wait," he murmured, and he swooped over the table to kiss her. "We have research to do, eh, Mrs Weasley?"

Hermione tugged on his tie. “Yes, we do.”


End file.
